Kejahilan Ichigo Kurosaki
by Haruna Yumesaki
Summary: Kurang puas menjahili Toushiro dengan akun facebook-nya, Ichigo berinisiatif untuk menjahili Toushiro memakai nomor pribadinya. Yakin Ichigo mengirim smsnya ke orang yang tepat? Ya, seharusnya begitu... OOC, GAJE, dan maaf telat update chapter 2 Mind to RnR?
1. Facebook Siapa?

Ran-chan : *muncul tiba-tiba* Halooo, minna san! Saya kembali dengan fiction baru!

Hitsugaya : yang My Lovely Friends aja belom tamat, udah buat yang baru lagi.

Ran-chan : Huhuu, shiro-kun. Lagi error tahu otakku ini! Makanya mau buat yang humor!

Hitsugaya : Hh, yasudahlah, terserah.

Ichigo : OII! Ngomongin apa kalian? Jangan jangan,… ngomongin gue yang ganteng tiada tandingan dunia akhirat?

Ran-chan, Hitsugaya : *muntah* MIMPI!

Ichigo : Ah, dasar! Eh, fiction baru lagi, ya!

Ran-chan : yap! Udah ah ngobrol sama kaliannya, pasti readers udah pada kesel gara-gara ni obrolan ngga penting! Semoga suka, ya!

Warning : OOC, gaje, aneh, ngga nyambung, de-el-el.  
>Pairing : IchiHitsu<br>DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Facebook Siapa? 

Bosen! Itu lah yang pemuda berambut _orange _pikirkan daritadi. Ayahnya dan adiknya sedang berlibur ke luar kota. Parahnya, Ichigo ngga boleh ikut. "Ichigo! Kau tidak boleh ikut! Kalau kau ikut, siapa yang menjaga rumah! Kau ingin rumah kita kemalingan? Oh, Masaki! Rumah kita kemalingaaaan~" ucap Isshin dengan gaya lebay nya.

"Hh, dasar ayah gila." Ucap Ichigo.

TING!  
>Tak tahu kesambet apa, Ichigo langsung membuka laptopnya dan browser ke internet. Ia log-in facebook yang tidak diketahui oleh sang kekasih -Toushiro-<p>

"Aku akan menjahilimu, Hime~" ucap Ichigo sambil nari-nari gaje.

Toushiro yang lagi cari nama Kurosaki Ichigo di daftar teman online pun bingung. Padahal, biasanya cowok berambut oranye itu selalu online jam 4 sore.

Ting!

Toushiro melihat ada 1 chat di facebooknya. 'Siapa nih?' batin Toushiro. Dibuka lah chat facebook itu.

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Haii… :D

Toushiro bingung karena habis makan kangkung (?). 'Tak ada nama… Hmm.. Tulisannya seperti Kurosaki… Ah, atau mungkin…Ini Kurosaki?' batin Toushiro

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Siapa kau?****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Aku seorang makhluk !  
><strong><br>Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Makhluk bumi? Atau makhluk planet Jupiter? Saturnus kah? Atau Pluto? ****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Bumi, donk! Jahat ih, masa bilang aku dari Jupiter, Saturnus, atau Pluto! T,T****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Oh, dari bumi. ****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ya, donk, sayang :*

'WHAT THE? Ini pasti Kurosaki! Hh, kau pikir aku bodoh, Kurosaki? Oh, atau kau lupa kalau aku jenius? Akan aku ladeni kejahilanmu, Kurosaki! HAHAHAHAHAHAAA!~' Batin Toushiro dengan semangatnya.****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Jadi, jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan 'sayang' ****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Hiiih, kamu jahat sama aku, say! Masa pacarmu ngga boleh manggil kamu 'sayang', sih?****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Aku bukan kekasihmu. Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan itu bukan kau!****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Masa,sih? Ayolah, cantiik! Kamu jangan jahat gitu, deh, sama aku!****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Cantik? Kau salah besar. aku ini laki-laki, tahu!

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Eh… Kamu laki-laki? Ya ampun! Aku tidak menyangka… ada Putri seorang laki-laki! ****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Aku bukan putri! Laki-laki itu pangeran, tahu! Bukan putri!****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Tapi, kamu bakal jadi putri! Karena, kalau kamu jadi pangeran.. Kamu terlalu cantik,manis,imut,lucu,sexy,de-el-el! Kamu pantasnya jadi putri!****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Hah, terserah! Yang penting, aku tidak mengenalmu! ****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Ngga masalah kok, sayang, kamu mau kenal apa ngga sama aku! Yang penting kita pacaraaan! :* :* ****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Dasar gila. Kau bodoh. Kau gila. Kau sinting, kau miring, kau sarap!****

**Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo**

Dan itu karena kamu! ****

**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

Huh, dasar!

Toushiro pun offline, karena dia sudah kesal pada si 'Tak Ada Nama a.k.a Kurosaki Ichigo' itu.

"Huh, dasar menyebalkan kau, Kurosaki! Dasar JERUK,STRAWBERRY,BODOH,GILA!" ucap Toushiro dengan background orang yang lagi jalan lalu kesambet petir.

"Pasti Toushiro tidak tahu kalau itu aku! Haha, kau tertipu, Hime!" ucap Ichigo yang mulai nari-nari gaje.

TING!  
>Tiba-tiba, muncullah lampu di atas kepalanya. "Aku mau pakai nomor pribadiku untuk menjahilimu selanjutnya! Hahahahahahahaaaaaaa!" ucap Ichigo sambil ketawa dengan background orang gila nari-nari gaje.<p>

Bagaimana cerita kejahilan Ichigo? Yosh, wait chapter 2 update!

TBC!

Huuh, pendek , ya? hmm. Di chapter selanjutnya aku akan buat lebih panjang, deh!  
>gomen kalo pendek, ngga nyambung, gaje, aneh, ngga lucu de-el-el.<p>

akhir kata….

READ AND REVIEWS, PLEASE?


	2. Nomor Siapa?

Ran-chan: …

Ichigo: HALLO SEMUANYA! *tebar pesona*

*_readers_, Hitsugaya dan author sendiri mual*

Hitsugaya: Jangan sok keren, Kurosaki..

Ichigo: T-Toushiro… *pundung di pojokan*

Ran-chan: Eh.. _ano, gomen ne minna-san_. Satu tahun nggak update. Duh, serasa bersalah banget sama fanficku yang terlantarkan ini.

Hitsugaya: Hah? SATU TAHUN GAK UPDATE~!?

Ichigo: UAPAA!? KOK BISA!?

Ran-chan: Iya… _Gomen ne, minna-san_ ;-;)

Hitsugaya: Sebenernya aku gak keberatan, kalau kau mau lanjut fanfic ini apa nggak. Asalkan nggak bareng Kurosaki gak apa-apa, kok.

Ichigo: Toushiro. Sudah cukup, kali ini aku akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut padaku! *culik Hitsugaya ke kamar*

Hitsugaya: TIDAAAK! AUTHOR, LONTONGIN GUE! EH, SALAH. TOLONGIN GUEE~~~!

Ran-chan: Gak ada gunanya, itu mah kan urusan kalian. =A=)p Oke deh, minna. Langsung aja yaa~

**Kejahilan Ichigo Kurosaki by Haruna Yumesaki**

**Warning: OOC, gak jelas, shonen-ai, typo bertebaran dimana-mana *kayaknya*, aneh, etc.**

**Pairing: Kurosaki Ichigo x Hitsugaya Toushiro, IchiHitsu *sama aja***

**Genre: Ini humor yang diselipi sedikit romance. **

**Don't like, Don't read!**

**P.S: kalimat yang di cetak tebal itu artinya tulisan Ichigo. Kalimat yang di cetak tebal dan miring berarti balasan sms alias dari Toushiro atau yang lainnya. Oke!**

Pagi itu di kediaman Kurosaki yang tenang, aman dan damai. Burung-burung berkicau dengan senang hati(?). Jarang sekali Ichigo mendengar kicauan burung yang merdu itu di rumahnya. Ya, kalian tahu sendiri, 'kan? Di rumah Ichigo itu, tidak terlepas dari yang namanya 'berisik' yang tidak lain dibuat oleh Ayahnya sendiri. Ichigo sudah hampir gila berada di rumah ini. Ayahnya adalah salah satu penyebabnya. Tiap hari, kerjaannya teriak-teriak lebay. Pagi-pagi, Ayahnya membangunkan Ichigo dengan cara tidak normal, yaitu menjebol pintu kamar anaknya sendiri. Apakah ini bisa di sebut sebagai keluarga yang 'normal'?

Entahlah. Ichigo merasa keluarganya tidak normal tapi sangat istimewa. Jarang-jarang 'kan ada Ayah segila Isshin Kurosaki.

Yak, setelah kebosanan yang melanda dirinya kemarin, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menjahili kekasihnya aka Toushiro Hitsugaya itu dengan berlanjut.

"Toushiro, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?" Ichigo bergumam pelan.

TING!

Aha! Satu bohlam lampu 5 watt keluar tiba-tiba dari kepala Ichigo. Itu artinya, dia mempunyai ide. Ide yang sangat cemerlang.

"Oh iya…" Ichigo bergumam lagi.

Ichigo mengambil handphone-nya dengan kecepatan kilat melebihi kecepatan shunpo. Ia tertawa dalam hati setelah mengecheck saldo pulsanya.

"Masih banyak, kekeke…" Ichigo tertawa nista.

Akhirnya Ichigo pun mulai siap untuk meng-sms Toushiro. Ia terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kata apa yang harus ia kirim untuk menjahili kekasihnya-yang-secara-alami-adalah-uke-terimut.

_Hmm, harus bagaimana, ya? apa harus salah sambung dulu terus ngajak kenalan? Gak, Toushiro gak mungkin bales sms kalau isinya cuma salah sambung. Langsung minta kenalan juga gak mungkin. Jadi harus gimana, ya? _

"Hmm…" Ichigo kembali bergumam.

"Ngasal, deh."

Suara ketikan dari handphone-nya terdengar. Sebelum mengirim smsnya, Ichigo kembali membaca apa yang ia ketikan di handphone-nya sebelum dikirim.

"Ah sudahlah, lagian ngapain juga harus di cek dulu, ya."

**Selamat pagi manis :* **

**Apa kamu sudah bngun, manis? :) **(7.15 AM)

Klik.

Ichigo tertawa geli. Ia tahu Toushiro sangat tidak suka dipanggil 'manis'. Sambil menunggu balasan dari Toushiro, Ichigo pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berguling-gulingan di ranjangnya yang empuk. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, handphone-nya bergetar. Menandakan pesan masuk.

Ichigo berteriak dalam hati. Dan benar saja! Pesan masuk!

_**Oi, Ichigo. Lu beneran sehat? Btw, gw tau koq gw manis. Mksh y~ **_(7.18 AM)

Hah? Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah disini. Sejak kapan Toushiro memanggilnya 'Ichigo'? Kalau masalah 'lu' atau 'gue' alias bahasa gaul kayak gitu, sih, udah biasa! Apa juga itu di kalimat terakhir!?

Ichigo mengernyit. Ia kembali melihat pesan yang tadi ia kirim. Benar, kok. Tapi… _WHAT THE WELL_?! Ichigo salah kirim! Ternyata tadi ia kirim ke Renji! Si babon merah yang bodoh itu! *author ditelen Zabimaru*

Yah, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, nomor Ichigo yang ini bukan nomor yang pribadi banget, sih. Yang tahu hanya teman shinigami-nya, kecuali Toushiro tentunya. Kalau Toushiro tahu Ichigo punya 2 nomor, Toushiro sudah pasti akan menghujam Ichigo dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan dari kecurigaannya.

Malas mengetik, Ichigo akhirnya mengirim permintaan maaf dari draft-nya.

**Maafkn aQ krna menyakitimu.**

**Maafkn aQ krna membuatmu marah pdQ**

**aQ sungguh tdk sengaja, maafkn y~**

**aQ gak tw mu nulis apalage, jdy sekian y~**

**mohon maaf lahir batin m(_ _)m **(7.19 AM)

Ichigo agak merinding juga sih, masih mendinglah, yang ini gak terlalu alay.

_**Owh, lu anak alay juga, Ichi? Cian deyh cyin~ **_(7.20 AM)

**Banci. **(7.20 AM)

Ichigo akhirnya mengabaikan _conversation_nya bersama Renji, dan akhirnya kali ini ia mengetikkan sesuatu. Dan kali ini ia bersumpah tidak boleh salah kirim lagi.

**Hy, sayangku yg manis tiada tandinganny dgn gula~ **

**Lgi apa ni? :) **(7.23 AM)

Drrt… Drrt…

Klik. Pesan pun dibuka oleh Ichigo.

_**Kau siapa? Siapa kau? **_(7.24 AM)

**Aku pangeranmu :* **(7.24 AM)

Ichigo membalas dengan sangat cepat. Baru saja ia ingin menyimpan handphone-nya, tiba-tiba handphone-nya bergetar. _Widih, Toushiro balesnya kilat juga, yak._

_**Oh.**_ (7.24 AM)

**Kok cuma oh si?**

**Oh ya, bole kenalan gk?** (7.25 AM)

**_Boleh._** (7.25 AM)

**Nma km siapa?** (7.25 AM)

**_Perkenalkan dirimu trlebih dahulu._** (7.26 AM)

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan nama yang tidak membuat Toushiro curiga. Haruskah ia meminjam nama tokoh anime lain?

Ichigo Kurosaki. Harus menyingkat dan membalik-balikan nama menjadi agak aneh agar tidak mencurigakan. Ichisaki? Kurogo? Sakichi? Gokuro? Oh! Nama yang bagus! Walaupun agak _absurd_!

**Namaq Sakichi. Pnggil aj Saki.**

**Nma km siapa?** (7.29 AM)

~xxx~

Toushiro Hitsugaya, mengernyit saat membaca sms dari orang asing yang sudah dia curigai sebagai Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Apa-apaan itu? Sakichi? Apa gak ada nama yang lebih _absurd_ dari yang itu?"

Toushiro akhirnya memikirkan nama yang kira-kira tidak terlalu mencurigakan. Entah kenapa, sepertinya author merasa kalau apa yang di pikirkan Toushiro hampir sama seperti apa yang di pikirkan Ichigo. I-inikah tanda-tanda jodoh!? *author ditabok Hitsugaya*

"Hmm…"

_Toushiro Hitsugaya, ya? harus apa ya? hmm… Tousuga? Ah, itu pasti ketahuan! Jangan, deh. Hitsuro? Hiroga? Eh, keren tuh nama. Tapi kayaknya bakal ketahuan juga. Gimana kalau nyamar aja jadi Edward Cullen? Bah, terlalu keren, cuy. Aha! Mungkin nama Shiga Hitsuro akan membantu! _

Toushiro, kalau boleh author jujur, nama palsumu tak kalah _absurd_ dari nama palsu Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba, Toushiro merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Merinding, kayaknya ada yang ngomongin,"

Loh, Toushiro? Bukannya kalau di omongin, biasanya bersin, kan?

"HATSYII~!"

Oh, iya. Dia bersin.

_Ngomong-ngomong, biar rada gahoel, aku harus membuat penulisanku menjadi absurd juga! _

**_Nama gue Shiga. Panggil aja gue L._** (7.32 AM)

"Karena Kurosaki tahu, aku ini nge-fans banget sama Bang Sherlock Holmes, detektif yang kece itu… Jadi gak mungkin aku menyuruh Kurosaki memanggilku Holmes. Kalau gitu mah, sama saja membocorkan identitas diri. Jadi pake L aja, deh. Kebetulan dia juga detektif yang aku suka di anime Death Note! Wih, live action-nya kece!" Toushiro malah ber-fanboying sendiri di kamarnya.

Drrt… Drrt.

Toushiro membuka pesan masuknya. _Edan juga Kurosaki, belum satu menit udah di bales aja._

**Nma km Shiga? Oq, dh. Namanya lucu deh :3**

**Kok d panggil L, si?** (7.32 AM)

_**Soalnya gue nge-fans sama L.**_ (7.32 AM)

**L? Itu kn alpabet** (7.33 AM)

**_Bukan. dia detektif terkenal. Pernah nonton anime gak sih?_** (7.33 AM)

**Oooh, jd dia detektif yaaah. Pernah, kok.**

**Aku suka nonton anime spongebob, dora, tom en jeri, y yg kyk gitu deh** (7.24 AM)

_**Itu bukan anime, itu mah namanya kartun.**_ (7.25 AM)

Toushiro menahan tawanya saat membaca sms dari Ichigo tadi. Duh, kayaknya ketahuan nih, kalau Ichigo ternyata norak.

**Oh, jd aku salah donk?** (7.25 AM)

"Kurosaki bego! _Baka_!" Toushiro tertawa-tertawa sendiri. "Eh, tapi ini beneran Kurosaki, kan? Dari namanya aja udah _absurd_ gitu. Keliatan kok kalo ini Kurosaki. Cuma tulisannya aja dibuat sedikit alay."

**_Ya._** (7.26 AM)

**Oh y, btw km udh srapan blm?** (7.27 AM)

**_Menurut lo?_** (7.27 AM)

**Blm kali y?** (7.28 AM)

**_Gatau._** (7.29 AM)

**Ih, cuek bgt si, Shiga.. :(** (7.30 AM)

**_Ga peduli_** (7.30 AM)

**Jgn gtu donk say :*** (7.30 AM)

"Buset, Kurosaki ganjen banget." Kata Toushiro.

Akhirnya Toushiro memutuskan untuk mandi dulu daripada membalas sms gila dari orang yang ia curigai sebagai Kurosaki, alias pacarnya sendiri.

~xxx~

Ichigo yang sejak jam 7.30 alias setengah delapan itu menunggu balasan Toushiro mulai bosan. Sudah hampir 15 menit Toushiro tidak membalas smsnya.

"Toushiro kok gak bales sms, ya? Hmm.."

Ichigo mulai merasakan cacing-cacing dalam perutnya mengamuk sambil dangdutan (?). Ichigo menghela nafas dan akhirnya turun ke bawah dan akhirnya pergi ke dapur mencari makanan. Ah, untungnya masih ada roti tawar yang tersisa. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, akhirnya Ichigo mengambil roti tawar itu dan selai. Selai cokelat dan kacang. Karena hanya itu yang tersisa. Akhirnya ia mengoleskan selai itu asal, yang penting kena rotinya, deh.

Selesai.

Ichigo melahap rotinya ganas. Sepertinya kelaparan yang melandanya pagi ini benar-benar membuat cacingnya tidak berhenti mengamuk dan dangdutan. Dalam dua gigitan besar, roti selai cokelat dan kacang itupun habis. Setelah minum susu full cream-nya, ia pun kembali ke kamarnya. Ichigo merasa sarapan pagi ini cukup.

Dan akhirnya ia sampai juga di kamarnya setelah berbagai rintangan di tangga rumahnya(?). Ia kembali menge-check handphone-nya. Kali-kali Toushiro balas smsnya. Tapi hasilnya… nihil.

"Toushiro, kenapa kamu gak bales?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Nyaahaa! ._.<p>

Ini chappie 2, _Minna. Gomen_ kalau masih pendek dan sense humorku berkurang.

Huhu, _gomen_…

_Gomen, gomen, gomen_!

Ngomong-ngomong soal apdet, aku emang benar-benar menelantarkan fanficku yang satu ini. Keterlaluan sekali aku ini *ditimpuk readers*

Okelah, saya capek ngetik. Langsung bales review aja!

**A-chan**: Hihi, _arigatou_ sudah review (_ _)

**Kuroko Neophilina Phantomhive**: Wah!? Senasip?! OwO)a

Hitsugaya: Tos…

Ichigo: _Arigatou_ reviewnya!

**Ichihitsu4everxfira**: arigatou (_ _)

Ichigo: Oi kalo nendang lihat-lihat, donk! *usap kepala*

Hitsugaya: …

**Guest**: Wah, reviewers anonymous ini review 3x ._.) Apa anda tidak bosan review 3 kali di chapter yg sama di cerita yg sama? ._.)

Hitsugaya: Gue gak cute!

Ichigo: Toushiro emang cute, kok! Ini udah di lanjut, semoga anda menikmati!

Yosh, sudah, Cuma segitu kok XD

Saya apdetnya lama memang benar. Wah, saya jadi berpikir kalau readers di fanfic ini sudah menghilang entah kemana.. T^T

Segitu dulu ya minna-san :)

Saya pegel ngetik mulu T,T

Jaa ne~

* * *

><p>~Haruna Yumesaki~<p> 


End file.
